The SUNY Health Science Center at Brooklyn (HSCB) continues to maintain its strong commitment to maintaining a high-quality animal resources program. The 40-year-old Basic Science Building (BSB), which houses the entire AAALAC-accredited, animal research facilities and programs, is scheduled for renovation. HSCB has recently hired a senior, ACLAM-boarded laboratory animal veterinarian as Director, and is recruiting an outstanding AALAS-certified Laboratory Animal Technologist, to provide new leadership, management, and direction for the Division of Laboratory Animal Resources (DLAR). Health surveillances earlier this year revealed potential murine disease problems: mycoplasmal infections, mouse hepatitis virus, Sendai virus, etc. Valuable research colonies of transgenic, SCID, nude, hybridoma, "VAF", and other mice, as well as rats are at risk. Obviously these adventitious agents must be controlled and eliminated for HSCB to conduct its animal research in a high-quality, disease-free manner. Absolutely essential and basic to its needs to complete implementation of Phase I of its Strategic Plan are autoclaves, rodent microisolators, containment units, and accessories. NIH currently is funding rodent studies in most departments at HSCB - thus the impact of this award would be institution- wide, as well as providing the impetus for a complete disease surveillance, diagnostic, and management program for all species of laboratory animals. Shared financial support would enable HSCB to promptly implement its Strategic Plan to control/eliminate possible disease agents. HSCB has sought very minimal G2O funds from NIH in the past. Thirty-thousand dollars was awarded 4 years ago. The success of this application will have a direct effect on maintaining AAALAC accreditation and compliance with federal (PHS and USDA) and New York state regulations. All of the requested equipment will be used immediately, especially during renovations when containment of clean rodents will be more difficult and critical, and continually afterwards to maintain our planned state-of-the- art animal facilities and programs.